


Every Time We Touch

by wabadabadaba



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Restaurant Owner!Louis, Scenting, Therapist!Harry, Touch-Starved, professional cuddler!Harry, self deprecating thoughts, touch deprevation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: Louis laughed when he heard the term professional cuddler for the first time. His doctor let Louis laugh and then explained the purpose behind the profession and how it could help Louis. It took a few weeks but Louis finally scheduled an appointment, now all he had to do was leave his car and walk into the house.or the one where Louis is suffering from touch deprivation so he goes to see Harry who is a professional cuddler.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 326





	Every Time We Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. There are about three other fics I should be working on and yet, I wrote this instead. I don't have a lot to say about this, it was fun to write especially since this is only the third omegaverse fic I have written. The title comes from Every Time We Touch by Cascada, does anyone remember that gem of a song? It's a classic. Anyway, thanks for reading! 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe. Continue to wear a mask, stay informed and if you are in the United States, VOTE! 
> 
> **Trigger Warnings** : Self depricating thoughts, panic attack.

Louis Tomlinson needed help, more help than his friends could give him. His biannual check-up went as well as he expected which to say, didn't go well at all. Louis was ill with touch starvation and it was leaking into other parts of his life. When Louis first had an inkling that that was what was wrong with him, he forced Liam to cuddle him and give him as many hugs as Liam could stand. It was okay for a little while until it wasn't enough. His omega knew Liam wasn't his alpha. Beyond that, Louis knew Liam's mate and he was best friends with him. It felt wrong to know and love Liam and Zayn and demand physical touch from a mated alpha.

The touch starvation was causing Louis to become fatigued. It was causing him to eat poorly because he couldn't be bothered to cook what he should. It was causing Louis to have brain fog and mood swings. It felt like Louis couldn't catch a break or breathe properly. He wasn't surprised when his doctor prescribed him with a teetering on a severe case of the ailment. He has always known that the long term cure for touch starvation would be to meet an alpha, preferably someone he could bond with and live happily ever after. Dating can be so nuanced and Louis doesn't have the patience for it and he told his doctor as such. Which is why, Louis Tomlinson is now sitting in his car, parked in front of a house. 

It was a cute two-story house with lilac paint and white windows. The door was curved at the top and it had a heart sign on the front in a lovely shade of blue that read Welcome. The house wasn't intimidating in the slightest. The services offered inside however were. The doctor recommended Louis see Harry Styles, a licensed therapist, and professional cuddler. Louis laughed when he heard the term professional cuddler for the first time. His doctor let Louis laugh and then explained the purpose behind the profession and how it could help Louis. It took a few weeks but Louis finally scheduled an appointment, now all he had to do was leave his car and walk into the house. 

"It is what it is," Louis mumbled to himself as he forced himself to get out of the car. He walked as slowly as he could up to the house and took another deep breath as he opened the door. The living room was turned into a waiting room so he sat down and tried not to get too worked up. He heard footsteps descended the stairs. Louis could smell him before he could see him and his body was already responding to the smell; the alpha smelled like honey and mint.

"Hello," the man smiled as he entered the room. "I'm Harry Styles, are you Louis Tomlinson?"

Harry Styles was not what Louis was picturing and Louis was positive that Harry was going to be the death of him, not the cure. "Yeah, that's me." 

Harry shook his hand and sat opposite him in a chair that looked much too small for him. Harry had to be a few inches taller than him, with curly brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. He was the real life version of what Louis dream man looked like. "From the paperwork you sent me, you wrote you preferred if I didn't use a scent neutralizer. I want you to know that if at any point that changes, let me know and I will put some on. Some people find themselves getting overwhelmed with the combined scents so you won't offend me if you change your mind."

"Okay," Louis nodded. He couldn't imagine someone not wanting to smell Harry, he smelled divine. 

"So I have a few different options for cuddling," Harry smiled. "I have a bedroom where we can lay on the bed, a gigantic couch we can lay on, and a more normal-sized couch. All of those rooms have a TV so we can watch something if you would like or we can listen to music or talk or be silent. What sounds the most appealing to you?"

"Uhm, definitely watching TV. I uh, I'm still feeling a little nervous about this."

"That is completely understandable, Louis."

"I guess the gigantic couch sounds nice," Louis shrugged.

"Okay," Harry smiled as he stood up. "Follow me."

Harry led Louis through the house, past the kitchen, a bathroom, and what looked to be an office until they reached a room in the back of the house. The walls were painted a light grey with minimal art decorating the walls. The gigantic couch was quite large; the color matched the walls and it only had three cushions but they were the size of a small chair and the couch was quite deep. Looking at it with its yellow throw blanket and pillows, Louis was happy he chose this one. Louis sat down on the couch while Harry got the remote from the TV stand and moved to sit down next to Louis. 

"Have any ideas on what to watch?" Harry asked, glancing at Louis who shook his head. "I have been starting to watch Schitt's Creek, have you seen it?"

"No, I don't have time to watch new shows much, quite a shame really."

Harry restarted the episode he was already in the middle of and set the remote down on the table beside him. "What do you do?"

"I'm a manager for a restaurant, a bar, and grill downtown," Louis explained, his fingers twitching on his thighs from not knowing what to do from here. 

"Cool, what's the name of it?" Harry asked as he reached out and put his hands over Louis' twitching fingers. 

"Habit," Louis answered with a deep sigh.

"C'mere," Harry whispered as he tugged on Louis' hand. Louis went willingly and laid his head on Harry's lap. Louis took a big, wavering sigh as he smelled honey and mint. 

What felt like the blink of an eye, Louis' appointment was over. He didn't feel any different walking into the house as he did leaving the house. Harry reassured him that by their third appointment, Louis would be feeling better. It was with reluctance that Louis made another appointment for the following week and hoped for the better. 

¤

It wasn't until the fifth session that Louis started to feel better. They had spent the past three sessions on the giant couch and silently watched a TV show. The fifth session was different, Louis left work in a horrid mood and spent the hour with Harry curled in his side and ranting about his job. Harry spent the hour running his hands through Louis' hair and listening to Louis' rants. Louis left that session feeling better, lighter, and slightly more healthy. By Louis' seventh session, they stopped watching TV and Louis was being held more so than leaning against Harry. 

Louis was opening up more as well. He talked about his family and the loss of his mom and his sister and how badly he wished he could see his siblings more than he does now. He talked about owning a restaurant and how he tries to primarily hire omegas for the jobs that society deemed for alphas. He shared stories of night outs with Liam and Zayn. He talked a lot, without going too deep. He didn't share his thoughts on dating or life as an independent omega. While he shared his activism for omega rights, he didn’t share how badly he wants to settle down with an alpha and how that dream feels like a burden. 

Louis' eyes burned and his throat felt tight. He had been on the verge of tears all morning and managed to keep it together through work but barely. He snapped at quite a few employees and got into a heated argument with a service provider who refused to admit he was wrong. Louis didn't like being sad, he couldn't handle the emotion well. Angry, he could handle so he tried to turn every pang of pain in his chest into anger. Anger at his employees being off their game, anger at the service provider, anger at himself for being emotional, anger at life in general. If there wasn't a fifty dollar fee to cancel the session with Harry on the same day, he would have done so already. Alas, he didn't want to waste dollars so he drove to Harry's after work, eyes burning, chest tight, throat burning, and knuckles aching from how tightly he was holding the wheel. 

Louis was not going to lose it. He was going to keep his mouth shut and he was going to lay against Harry and they would watch a movie. Except, the second Harry was in front of him, Louis whimpered and burst into tears. 

"Oh Lou," Harry whispered as he wrapped Louis up in his arms and held him close. "I've got you, I've got you."

Louis let Harry guide him to their normal couch. Harry sat down first and pulled Louis into his lap so he could rest his head on Harry's chest. Louis kept his left hand tucked under his chin and clutched Harry's shirt in his right hand as he cried. 

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Harry asked gently, his hands still carding through Louis' hair. 

"I don't know," Louis cried and it was the truth, for the most part. The first thirty minutes he was okay, he was sluggish but generally okay. As he got ready for the day ahead the sadness crept into his mind. The sluggish feeling seeped into his bones and he found himself having a hard time doing daily tasks and his workload. 

"It's alright," Harry reassured him. "Sometimes we just have bad days."

Louis tightened his grip on Harry's shirt. "It hasn't happened in so long, I'm stronger than this."

"Louis," Harry sighed. "You are very strong and resilient. You can overcome anything. Having a bad day doesn't change that about you."

Louis shook his head and pushed his head off of Harry’s shoulders. "You're an alpha, you wouldn't understand."

Louis felt Harry tense under him for a split second before he relaxed. "Why do you say that?"

"Because!" Louis huffed as he stood up and Harry let him go. "Because alphas are seen as strong and capable no matter what, it's inherent. Omegas are seen as sensitive and less than. I have to fight every day to get the respect that I deserve and I can't have a bad day. I can't just sit here and cry."

Harry eyed Louis carefully and reached out to bring him back to his lap. Louis struggled against him but definitely not with all his strength so he fell into Harry easily. "It isn't fair that omegas are seen in such a way that makes you feel like you have to have such a strong facade. You are complex, Louis and I can assure you that it is alright to sit here and cry."

Louis didn't know what to say, he knew no matter what he said Harry would have a retort. He didn't feel like fighting with Harry, especially since he knew that Harry wasn't a typical alpha, wasn't a typical man, and didn't let gender affect how he views people. The thought made Louis feel worse and he could feel himself slipping further into the sadness and the beginnings of a panic attack. He hid his face into Harry's chest and squirmed around in Harry's lap as Louis' heart rate picked up and his skin started to feel prickly. Louis moved so he was straddling Harry's waist and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. 

"Louis, I know you are feeling anxious. Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Can't," Louis breathed out. "Spiral, panic," he breathed out. 

"Let's do a grounding exercise, Lou. Tell me five things you see."

Louis didn't want to do a grounding exercise, he didn't think he could. His mind was racing, his thoughts coming and going faster than he could keep track, and yet there was a louder voice telling him how pathetic he was being. His heartfelt like it was going to beat out of his chest and his stomach was in his throat. 

"You can do it, love, five things you see."

Louis barely lifted his head from Harry’s shoulders and scanned the backside of the room, which he has never really done so before. "Bookshelf," Louis spoke, his voice sounding foreign to him. "Yellow," he was talking about the print of the sun hanging on the wall. "Clock," Louis shut his eyes again as his stomach began to churn and he could feel himself begin to get hot. "Doesn't work," he spoke into Harry's shoulder. "Can't talk, can't," Louis trailed off. "Can't handle this," Louis cried, tears falling rapidly from his eyes. "Scent me, scent me, scent me," Louis begged. 

"Louis, I don't normally scent clients. Let's try a breathing exercise," Harry told him.

"Please," Louis choked. "Please scent me, need it, need you. Please Hazza."

Suddenly one of Harry's hands moved from his side to the back of his neck and the other was firm against his back. Harry tightened his hold on Louis' neck enough to move it into a comfortable position so Harry could dip his head down. Harry nuzzled his nose behind Louis' ear and took a deep breath, letting his breath and lips tickle Louis' skin. Harry slowly and carefully moved his nose along Louis' neck as he continued to breathe and it didn't take long for Louis' to fully relax in Harry's hold. Once Louis stopped fidgeting and his breathing was even, Harry released his hold on Louis' neck and moved his arm around his waist. Louis tucked his head into Harry's neck and let his body recover from the panic attack. The mix of their scents, honey and mint, and balsam fir and patchouli, wafted throughout the room calming the alpha and the omega. 

"Thank you," Louis whispered. "I'm sorry I made you do that."

"It is not my preference but you asked and I consented. I do think we should talk about what happened and what triggered it."

The last thing Louis wanted to do was talk about what happened but he owed Harry that, at least. "I guess it was already building but then I started to think about how you are so much different than a typical alpha or man and I shouldn't have told you that you didn't understand. If I don't want to be judged for my genders then I shouldn't do the same to you. I felt bad because all you have done is help me and reassure me and I'm a dick and yelled at you," Louis huffed, hiding his face in Harry's neck further. 

"You aren't a dick, first of all. Second of all, you are right. I will never know what it is like to be omega because I'm not one. I can talk to you and others, I can research and go to classes but I will never fully understand. What you go through on the day to day basis must be difficult especially in the restaurant industry. You have gone through a lot of difficulties and trauma in your life and I understand the will and need to be strong. However there is power in being vulnerable and if you let yourself, I think you will find comfort and confidence in knowing that just because you cry and have bad days, means you aren't strong. I think showing your vulnerability is one of the strongest attributes someone can have."

"Do you really think that or is that just some shit you learned in school?" Louis questioned.

"I really believe it, Louis," Harry chuckled. "And I learned it in school but mostly I really believe it."

Louis had the urge to kiss Harry's neck so he moved his head so he was facing away from it. "Thank you."

¤

Louis' nose was tucked into Harry's neck and he twirled a piece of Harry's hair around his finger as they laid together on the couch; this time with Louis laying on top of Harry. "Hazza," Louis spoke up as he moved so his arms were on Harry's chest so he could prop his head on his hands. 

"Yes, Lou?" Harry asked without opening his eyes. 

"Do you ever think about what you are going to do when you find a mate?" Louis questioned. "Like do you think you can still cuddle people like this?"

It wasn't rare for Louis to ask Harry about his personal life, especially after being scented. Louis had a desire to learn all he can about Harry and dive deeper than Harry's surface-level answers. "I do think about it, I have a plan in place because no, I don't think I can still cuddle people like this."

Louis hummed as Harry's hands moved slowly up and down Louis' back. "What's your plan?"

"To refer my clients who need touch therapy to other therapists and hopefully retain some clients who can transition to talk therapy."

"Ah," Louis moved his hands to Harry's shoulders and rested his head against Harry's chest. "What is your dream future with your mate look like?"

"I would want us to find a house we both love, something just outside of the city with enough rooms for pups," Louis didn't need to look at Harry to know he was smiling. "I don't want us to stay in this house with so many mixtures of scents, I don't think that's fair to my omega. So we would buy a house, maybe get a dog and a cat. I would propose, we would bond and get married and then we would fill the house with pups. There is nothing I want more than to be a father and make my omega a mother."

Louis' chest tightened harshly as he closed his eyes. That was his dream situation as well. He could picture it so clearly; he and Harry going house hunting and arguing over paint colors until Harry relented because there was no way Louis would stop being stubborn. He could picture Harry proposing, could picture bonding, and walking down the aisle. The most painful vision of all, was being pregnant with Harry's pups and making him a father. Louis could open another restaurant outside the city, name it after Harry or the pups. Harry could keep this house for clients and he could easily take the pups to school because his schedule is more lax. It was a picture perfect future that could never be Louis'. 

"Will you scent me?" Louis asked, his chest tightened.

Harry didn't say anything, he simply helped Louis move up his body and nuzzled his face into Louis' neck.

¤

It was easier for Louis to open up after being scented. He shared more of his thoughts on society's views of gender versus his own views. He discussed how hard it can be to be an omega and how there were times in his life he wished he could have been born a beta. Harry reminded him there are pitfalls to every gender causing Louis to grumble under his breath and cuddle closer to Harry; Harry was right of course. 

Louis should have suspected, should have seen his feelings for the alpha coming. He was warned by the doctor and Harry, himself, that the kind of treatment Louis was undergoing for his touch starvation could cause a lapse in judgement. It could cause Louis to develop feelings that may be clouded by his body's reaction to Harry. Louis had to remind himself after every session with Harry that the feelings he felt weren't real and once he felt healthy enough to stop therapy, his feelings would disappear.

Yet, Louis was constantly thinking about Harry. His omega yearned for Harry all the time and it only subsided when they were together. If Louis had a stressful day at work or something good happened or something funny, the first person Louis wanted to tell was Harry. He didn't just want to see him every Wednesday evening at four o'clock. He wanted to go out with Harry, he wanted to try new restaurants and go to the park. He wanted to go to the movies or cuddle in his own bed and wake up in the morning and cook breakfast together. There were so many things Louis wanted with Harry but he knew they couldn't happen. He knew his desires were pointless; Harry was a therapist who was helping Louis and that was all. The connection Louis felt they had was fabricated.

Louis needed to distance himself from Harry. He was feeling healthier and stronger and he figured prolonging the inevitable end of therapy was only going to make things worse. So Louis canceled his appointment, he told Harry something came up at the restaurant and he couldn't leave. It wasn't a complete lie, someone hired them for a large catering event and while Louis knew his staff could handle it on his own, he also knew an extra set of hands would be helpful. Louis only intended to miss one week of therapy, he didn't know if he could or would want to go two weeks without it. Life had other plans for him however, a few staff members at Habit came down with a cold which meant all hands on deck and Louis was at the restaurant practically twenty-four seven so he canceled for the second week in a row.

By week three when his investors showed up thirty minutes before Louis was due to leave for his session, Louis was positive the universe was laughing at him or maybe even testing him. Louis rushed to the back and called Harry to cancel at the last minute, Harry started to warn Louis of the negative side effects of canceling three weeks in a row but Louis literally did not have the time to hear it. By the end of that week, Louis was feeling ill again. His skin looked pale, he felt weak and his emotions were all over the place. Louis was having a hard time focusing and he felt like he could cry at any given moment. 

At the end of week five without going to therapy, Louis felt like he was coming down with the flu. The few alphas at the restaurant had made comments to Louis that they could tell something was off but he ignored them. His employees kept trying to get Louis to stay home but work had only picked up after a raving review in the local paper. He didn't feel right leaving his employees to fend for themselves during peak hours when he was fine. He was getting weaker, he was experiencing horrible mood swings and he knew if he didn't slow down soon, he could drop. He kept pushing though; he was bound and determined to not let his secondary gender get in the way of his work. 

It was a Friday night and the restaurant was packed, Louis was running from the kitchen to the bar to running food and checking on tables. Anytime he stopped moving he felt like the world was spinning and the mixture of scents was causing him to feel dizzy and nauseous so he kept working hard. It wasn't until Liam and Zayn stopped by to get dinner that Louis stopped moving.

"Louis," Liam furrowed his brows as he looked over his friend. "I don't mean to be rude, but are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Louis feigned a smile. "Just a busy night."

Zayn eyed him suspiciously and reached out to feel his pulse. "Lou, you don't feel like you are fine. Have you been eating and drinking okay?"

Another wave of dizziness washed over Louis causing him to sway to the side. "Yes," he answered curtly. 

"You should sit down," Liam told him. "Why don't we go to your office?"

"Can't," Louis shook his head. "Too much to do."

Zayn rolled his eyes and stood up. He wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulder and started to guide him towards the back of the restaurant. "Li, go tell someone Louis is taking a break. We're going to his office."

When they got to his office Louis sat down in his desk chair and rested his head on the cool desk. Liam returned to the room and gave Louis a bottle of water but Louis ignored it. 

"I just need," Louis spoke, his voice wavering. "Cuddle." Liam moved so he could wrap Louis in a hug but Louis squirmed and shook his head. "Not right, you're not my alpha. Harry, I need Harry."

Liam moved away from Louis and began to ask him who Harry was and when he got an alpha but Louis couldn’t find his voice to answer him. Louis took his phone out of his pocket and shut his eyes tightly when the screen started to move. He opened his eyes again and went to the contacts and started to scroll but he couldn't see, the words started to blur together. He held his phone out and shut his eyes again. "Harry, need Harry."

Louis was dropping, he felt Liam or Zayn take the phone away from him and he could hear them talking but it sounded like they were miles away. He didn't want to succumb to the feeling, he didn't want to drop but he couldn't fight against it anymore.

¤

When Louis came to, he quickly smelled honey and mint and cuddled closer to the source. His throat felt dry and he was a little sweaty but he felt better. His head wasn't as swimmy and he could think clearer. He didn't know what time it was or where he was or what happened after he saw Liam and Zayn at the restaurant. He knew he was with Harry though and that was a good start. Louis squirmed again and slowly opened his eyes, he blinked a few times and let his eyes adjust to the light in the room.

"Hey you," Harry smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. 

"Hi," Louis answered, his voice hoarse. "What time is it?"

"9:45 in the morning. You have been out for about twelve hours. I have some water for you," Harry moved away from Louis and sat up to grab the bottle. 

Louis followed suit and rested his back against his headboard. "Thank you."

They were quiet while Louis drank the water and when Harry gave Louis a granola bar, he ate it without complaints even if his previous thoughts on granola bars weren't positive. He felt like he upset Harry and he would do anything to make it right. 

"Are you angry with me?" Louis asked once his snack was done.

"No, Louis, I'm not angry. I'm a little confused," Harry admitted. "And if I'm being honest, a little hurt. But I'm not angry."

"Oh," Louis sighed as he picked at his comforter. "I'm sorry."

"What happened, omega?" Harry asked softly. 

Tears immediately pricked at Louis' eyes hearing the name and he desperately wanted to crawl under the covers and ignore everything. Harry deserved better though so he took a deep breath and started to talk. 

"I canceled the first time because I realized I developed feelings for you," Louis admitted, his cheeks turning pink from the confession. "I thought if I could get some distance then it would hurt less when I finally stopped seeing you. My intention was to only skip a week but then work picked up and we were slammed and five weeks past. I knew I was dropping but I ignored it and kept working. Liam and Zayn came by last night and Liam tried to hug me but it wasn't right so I told them to call you and I don't remember the rest," Louis explained as he began to cry. "I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry for ignoring you and for making my friends call you last night. I'm sorry for not being able to keep my emotions in check," Louis cried, putting his head in his hands.

Harry pulled him into his chest and rubbed his back. "What you did was dangerous, I was so worried about you and then I got that call from your friends saying you dropped," Harry shook his head. "I was so scared."

"I'm sorry," Louis cried.

"I know, I know, and it's okay. You're here now and you're safe."

Harry held Louis and rocked him until he stopped crying. Louis felt guilty and uncomfortable being next to Harry, which was something new for him. After their first session together it was easy for Louis to be around Harry, they clicked so well and had quite a lot in common that Louis was never uncomfortable around him. Laying in his own bed with Harry after confessing his feelings and dropping, Louis wanted to crawl under his covers and never come back out. 

"Are you sure what you feel for me is true?" Harry asked. "The doctor and I warned you that you could experience what you thought were true feelings but it is just your body responding to the touch."

"I can see how you might think I'm confused and I don't know how to explain it but it just feels right. It was gradual the more I learned about you and the more time we spent together. I wanted to do more than cuddle, I wanted to go out for walks or go out to eat. I wanted to hear about your life and your family. I wanted to cuddle how you prefer to cuddle," Louis explained. "When you scented me the first time I have never felt so calm after being scented before and the only other people to do it were ex-boyfriends. I never felt as comfortable around them as I do you. I never saw a future with them, as I do with you and I know that's presumptions and too much. I'm sorry, I'm sorry to put that on you and I swear I will go to a new therapist so you never have to see me again."

"I do think you should see a new therapist," Harry told Louis. "You still struggle with learning to accept help but I don't want to never see you again. I have feelings for you too," Harry admitted. "I can't tell you how guilty and horrible I felt when I realized the way I felt about you. I went to my own therapist and admitted it and she told me I had to stop seeing you and I should have, I absolutely should have but I couldn't stop when you needed me so badly and the thought of you cuddling someone else even for your own health drove me crazy. I was trying to figure out how to tell you without being a gigantic creep. You know that session we talked about my future with my mate? I was going to tell you the next week," Harry chuckled. "I couldn't take it anymore, I was going to refer you to someone else and ask you out but I didn't see you and you kept canceling and I was so worried about you. My alpha, it knew something was wrong but I didn't want to cross any more lines than I already did by falling for you. I was so worried and then weirdly relieved when your friends called me. To hear them say that you needed me, your alpha," Harry shook his head. "I was hoping you felt that way."

A delighted laugh fell from Louis' lips as he smiled at Harry. "I don't think you are a creep. I'm so relieved I wasn't imagining our connection," Louis smiled. "But where do we go from here?"

Harry laughed as well and shook his head. "I was thinking I could kiss you and then I could finally be the little spoon like I have been craving for months and then you let me take you out for a lunch date."

Louis giggled and nodded. "Okay, yeah, fuck that sounds perfect." 

Louis scrambled onto Harry's lap and carded his hands through Harry's hair. Harry's hands found their home on Louis' waist as he leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn't a spark inducing or light flickering kiss. It felt right, it felt comfortable and like they should have been kissing all along. It felt like finding the person you are supposed to be with forever. It felt like fate. 

"So," Louis smiled when he pulled away. "You're the little spoon, huh?"

Harry grinned and nodded. "Yes, I am. Is that going to be a problem?"

Louis giggled and shook his head. He kissed Harry once, twice, and three more times before getting off of him. Louis snuggled behind Harry, his nose in Harry's curls and his arm around Harry's side. 

Harry entwined their fingers together and kissed Louis' hand. "I was serious about my plan by the way. I can't stop certain sessions cold turkey but I will work with clients and other therapists so I can just do talk therapy."

Louis' heart soared with happiness knowing Harry was all his but he also couldn't help but feel guilty. "I want nothing more than to have you all to myself but this is your job, Hazza, I won't stop you."

"You aren't stopping me," Harry reassured him. "I always knew once I found my omega I would stop."

Louis grinned and nuzzled his head further into Harry's neck. "I never thought I would be thankful to suffer from touch deprivation but it brought me you, my alpha. I'm sorry for the confusion and hurt I caused you."

"Thank you for the apology, Louis. I understand what happened now and we'll do better at communicating. But for now, let's cuddle without a time frame."

“Think of the money I am going to save from being able to cuddle you whenever I want,” Louis giggled.

Harry laughed despite himself and kissed Louis’ hand again. “Sh, omega. I’m trying to cuddle.”

This time, Louis stayed silent and kissed the back of Harry’s neck. Louis knew there were still some things he needed to work on like Harry said but knowing Harry saw a future with Louis, made Louis feel hopeful for what was to come. For once Louis wasn’t doubting himself or pushing against what people expected of him. Cuddling Harry, his alpha, made Louis feel like he could accomplish anything and he could continue to change for the better. Above all, he knew that with Harry he would never be touch starved again.


End file.
